Call centers and audio conferencing solutions have long allowed for parties in multiple locations to speak with one another. Remote parties have therefore been able to participate in discussions or be provided with information without having to be present in the same room. More recently, such communications can occur in conjunction with visual content on a display screen. For example, an audio call may discuss subject matter displayed on users' computer screen. In some cases, such as web-conferencing, the audio communications between parties are integrated into visual content pertaining to the web conference.
When presenting visual content remotely over a communication session, one party does not necessarily know which portion of the visual content upon which another party is looking. For example, the one party may be speaking about one area of the visual content while the listening party is looking at a different area. Since the speaking party has no knowledge of the listening party's confusion, the speaking party is unaware that the listening party may become confused about how the speech relates to the visual content.